


Home is whenever I'm with you

by Lanceless



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Kid Fic, Kissing, M/M, Married Life, Modern Era, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanceless/pseuds/Lanceless
Summary: Basically this is just a short Modern AU one shot for my new favorite pairing.Din & Cobb are married in this one, living in Mos Pelgo together with Grogu and life is good.This is just a short snippet of their life."There's few rain in the desert.Which is why the steady sound of the fat water droplets landing on the roof of the house sounds so alien to Cobb that he looked up from the report file he was currently reading to listen to the noise for a bit.Next to him, his husband moved around in bed, almost crushing the files that were lying around them with his strong body."How will they pass time when a thunderstorm hits?? ¯\_(ツ)_/¯
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	Home is whenever I'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, this is just a quick One Shot I wrote within 40 minutes. I really hope I can write some more soon as I love these two so much.
> 
> Title is from Edith Whiskers "Home" (can you tell I spent too much time on Tik Tok?)
> 
> English is not my native language so I apologise for any mistakes I made.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this little story of mine ❤️

There's few rain in the desert. 

Which is why the steady sound of the fat water droplets landing on the roof of the house sounds so alien to Cobb that he looked up from the report file he was currently reading to listen to the noise for a bit. 

Next to him, his husband moved around in bed, almost crushing the files that were lying around them with his strong body. 

Having planned on retiring early for the night the dark haired man hadn't bothered to put on a shirt to sleep in, only dressed in a simple pair of boxers.

"Careful babe." Cobb hastily said before fishing the papers from the covers and stacking them together. 

"I told you a million times to do your work at a table like every normal human being." Din retorted with played annoyance before lifting himself up on his arms to sit up against the headboard.

His husband had a tendency to fill out his reports for work from their bed.

"What's with that noise?" He then asked puzzled. 

Cobb closed the file in his hands and placed it on the bedside table next to him. 

"Heavy rain. Guess it could turn into a flash flood in a bit." He looked out of the window where the normal desert landscape wasn't visible anymore. Now it was replaced with a curtain of raindrops.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Din asked, his voice only showing a hint of fear. He was looking outside as well now, probably into the vague direction his beloved car was parked outside. 

"Nah. It's the hail that can really fuck you up. But if it continues with just rain it should be fine." Cobb explained his husband before leaning over to press a light kiss to Din's lips. 

"Don't worry about that rusty bucket of yours. I doubt there's anything that could actually damage that car." 

Din pouted slightly, making Cobb's heart melt from the sight. His husband was just adorable when it came to the Razor Crest. 

"Don't jinx it." He grumbled slightly. 

Cobb gave a small laugh at that and threw his hands up in defense.

"Fine. I'll be quiet about it."

The room was suddenly illuminated beyond the ceiling lamp, lighting had started outside.

"Ah shi-" Cobb started but was cut off by the loud rumbling that was now seemingly coming from everywhere. 

Within seconds the next lighting illuminated the room again.

"I doubt I'll get any sleep with this going on outside." Din sighed and tried to hide a yawn behind his hand.

"Hm" Cobb said with a smirk and slowly scooped over, seating himself on his husband's lap "I can think of a few ways we can make the waiting go by faster." 

Din raised an eyebrow in played confusion. "Oh is that so?" He asked before leaning in to press an open mouthed kiss to the salt and pepper haired man.

"Mhm." Cobb noted when they seperated to fill their lungs with air. His hands started to roam his partners skin, feeling the muscular chest under his hands. 

"How about you show me some of these ways?" Din whispered before going in for another kiss, slipping his tongue past the other man's lips this time and reliving in the low moan this action caused.

Cobb's hands traveled upwards on Din's exposed chest, creeping up his neck to his cheeks and cradling his head softly in his hands, his thumbs grazing slightly stubbly cheeks.

"Love you." Cobb whispered, his voice full of affection before rolling his hips once experimentally, causing both of them to moan into each other's mouths as a feeling of pleasure traveled through both of their bodies. 

The thunder was a constant rumbling by now but the couple only heard it as background noise, too caught up in the noises the other one was making every time their hips rocked against each other.

That was until another noise made them stop dead in their tracks. Crying. Crying coming from another room in the house.

"Ugh" Cobb sighed and rolled off his husband in a quick motion. 

"It was fun while it lasted." The Marshal said with a longing glance towards his partner before he quickly got up from the bed. 

"Maybe we can continue from there soon." Din said slightly hopeful, making Cobb huff out a laugh as he exited the room. "With this little man here?" He called out so that his husband could still hear him. "I highly doubt that."

The Marshal entered the room the crying was coming from. Formerly Din and his son had shared it as a guest room until they would hit the road again. 

Well, when it became clear they wouldn't leave it had turned into the little toddlers room.

Said kid was standing up in his crib, loudly whaling with his hands covering his ears.

"Hey little champ" Cobb softly greeted his son before lifting him up. 

"Did the thunder wake you up? Yeah, it's been awful." Not expecting the one year old to give him more than a "dada" or "scawy" as an answer he walked out of the nursery again and back to his bedroom where his partner was already waiting for them. 

When Grogu saw Din he instantly calmed down a bit, dark skinned arms reaching out to his father. 

"Here you go, Papi." Cobb announced as he lifted the child into Din's waiting arms who instantly started rocking the little boy in his arms while Cobb slid back under the covers next to his husband.

"My poor Chiquito, did the thunder wake you?" He asked softly, looking into brown eyes that were still red from the tears.

The little boy opened his mouth and made a "scawed" sound, trying to tell his parents the noise scared him. 

"That's okay baby." Din said loving and set the boy down in between them. "You're safe here."

The little boy cuddled himself up in the blankets while Cobb reached out to Din, his arms cradling the dark haired man's side. 

Slowly, Grogu seemed to settle again. The comfort of lying in between his parents calming him down.

"We should try and sleep." Cobb announced in a low voice and Din nodded. "Sounds like a good plan."

The thunder was still going on outside but getting less and less by the minute and so the only sound filling the bedroom was the white noise the steady rainfall was producing. 

Din could feel his eyelids getting heavy as exhaustion took over.

"Cobb?" He whispered tiredly.

"Hm?" Came the soft answer from across their bed.

"I love you." He simply said with a smile and thought he could see it he knew the Marshal was smiling as well.

"I love you too Din." A pause, then he added "and you too Grogu.", with a soft kiss to the little boys dark hair.


End file.
